A day of threesomes
by The Flying-Purple-Llamkey's
Summary: Willow walks in on Sabbeth doing something rather unusual and sexy. Things escalate to lemons. Tonks is bored, eavesdrops and pleasures herself outside to the sounds of her lovers moans. Two-Shot. Lemons. Kinky. Femslash. You have been warned.


Willow walked quietly to a door at the end of a hall.

When she was finally there, without being hindered by various characters,

she pressed her ear to the door and listened.

Willow could hear the person behind the door:

"Who are you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!"

Willow looked strangely at the door. "What the..?" Again she pressed her ear to the door:

"Come to me if you want me toniiiiiiiight, Jump!"

Willow just couldn't help herself and looked through the window that was right next to the door. What she saw there took her breath away.

She saw a woman dancing infront of a mirror with only a boxer on and a hairbrush in her hand.

This woman, she knew well, was Sabbeth.

When Willow saw Sabbeth open a closet, and pull out a black lacy bra, the poor, turned on girl almost got a nosebleed.

She saw Sabbeth putting on the bra, just when Willow thought it couldn't get any more hotter, 'Oh god, a push-up.'

Willow got her nosebleed.

She ran to the bathroom to stop the bleeding. While she let the water run to clean her face she could hear someone coming in.

The person gasped and locked the door.

"What happened?" Willow heard Sabbeth ask. Willow sighed and shook her head a little.

Sabbeth gently took Willow's face in her hands and examined Willow's nose. "Well, the bleeding stopped."

She gave Willow a small, tender smile.

Willow gave a smile back, and then looked down. To that goddamned, too sexy bra. "Shit!" The bleeding started again.

Sabbeth quickly rolled pieces of toiletpaper off and rolled it together and gently put it in Willow her nose.

"Did you hit your nose to the backdoor again?"

"No..."

"Then what happened?"

"Nothing..." Willow kept her eyes trained onto the ceiling.

"Please tell me, I'll give you a kiss if you do."

Willow sighed and gave in. "You gave me the nosebleed."

Sabbeth looked kind of shocked, "What do you mean, silly girl? I didn't even touch you."

Willow looked Sabbeth straight in the eyes and said; "You are to tempting for your own good."

"Wha-" Sabbeth got cut off by Willow crashing her lips to Sabbeth's.

After a couple of passionate seconds Sabbeth pulled back. She looked grinned evily and said:

"I knew I bought the right bra."

Willow had a gleam in her eyes. "You evil delicious Lady."

Sabbeth shoved Willow against the wall and continued their passionate kisses.

Sabbeth's hands glided over Willow's body, going from her hips to her breasts and gently cupping them. Willow moaned in Sabbeth's mouth and kissed her harder.

_Meanwhile outside in the hallway_

"Hey Tonks, I need to find Jasper because he needs to help me with something... private. So I'll see you around. Bye!" Alice waved at Tonks and took off. '_Someone is in for a treat_' she thought with a giggle.

'_What was that all about?_' Tonks thought. '_Oh, well._' She walked again for a bit until she could hear a loud thud and a moan. "What the?" She tried to locate the sounds and her head stopped when she heard another moan coming from the bathroom. 'Oh my humble Merlinette.'

She felt heat rush through her body, once she figured out what exactly was happening to make the moans so loud and so, oh God, someone just screamed...Tonks was almost panting.

She quickly thought about all the people that lived in this house. 'Legolas is on a twin-date with Fred and George...hmm should invite them over someday soon and Alice is getting it on with Jasper... Oh those sneaky little devils.' Tonks smirked. 'Well at least the coast is clear,' she thought with a shrug. She rushed over to the door and pressed her ear against it.

"Oh Sabbeth, your tongue is so hot!" A delrious Willow moaned.

Tonks herself moaned when she thought of Sabbeth's delicious tongue trailing down Willow's body.

She could feel wetness pool between her legs and did the only thing she could do in that moment... She put her hand down her trousers.

"Sabbeth..! Oh god! …Don't stop! Yes, yes right there!"

Tonks closed her eyes and could actually hear Sabbeth's mouth licking and sucking on Willow's clit.

She moved her fingers over her own. "Oh, Merlin...ette," she whispered while bucking her hips.

Willow kept on moaning and Tonks knew that Willow was close to climaxing... And so was she.

She rubbed her clitoris hard and she slit down onto the floor. Because of the sliding, Tonks' trousers were tight around her hand and brought her hand closer to her clit. "Oh, please!" She begged.

"Sabbeth, Sabbeth, Sabbeth! Yesss!" Willow screamed.

Tonks arched her back and spread her legs even wider. Her hand almost hurt because of the frantic rubbing, but she didn't care, she wanted more.

_In the bathroom_

"Kiss me," Willow ordered Sabbeth. Sabbeth happily complied. Their tongues were stroking eachother and Willow could taste herself. Suddenly they could hear a loud moan coming from outside the door. "Is that who I think it is?" Willow asked Sabbeth. Sabbeth nodded and had a glint in her eyes. "Let's invite her over, shall we?" Sabbeth said with an evil smile.

_**To be continued**_


End file.
